


Untitled Maverick Game

by simplecoffee



Category: Top Gun (1986), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Task Lists (Untitled Goose Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/pseuds/simplecoffee
Summary: Top Gun but Mav is a goose for no reason
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Blackwood/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell, Nick "Goose" Bradshaw & Pete "Maverick" Mitchell, Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Untitled Maverick Game

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Emily @boasamishipper for Stealing Ice's Jacket and Flipping A MiG The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> "maverick what do you have"  
> "a knife"  
> "no!!!"


End file.
